Aurora Garcia
Aurora Garcia (1987-2020), appearing as a central character in Season 3 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in the murder investigations of five different people during the events of Explore the World, and a quasi-suspect in six other cases. She was eventually unmasked as the killer of The Divine Purpose initiate Keanu Lahela in Evil Under the Sun (Case #53 of Explore the World), where she was also revealed to be a member of The Zodiac under the codename Gemini. Afterwards, she appeared as a quasi-suspect in Melting Point (Case #67 of Explore the World) and Fall at the Last Hurdle (Case #70 of Explore the World), before being murdered in The Coldest Day in Hell (Case #71 of Explore the World). Profile Events of Explore the World Just Drop Dead Send Shivers Down My Spine The Poisoned Tree Death in the Fast Lane Dead and Buried Death in Paradise The King Has Fallen Head Hunt No Checking Out Hell and High Water Evil Under the Sun Melting Point Fall at the Last Hurdle Murder Details Killer and Motives Aurora's killer would turn out to be her Zodiac ally and Leo, Amir Haddid. When confronted in the holding cell, Amir sighed and told them there was no use in hiding it, admitting that he did kill Aurora despite their friendship. Amir started to tell the pair what happened and told them to imagine the scene. The Zodiac were discussing the final stage of Project Enigma at the rendezvous point when Aurora started to disagree with the rest of them, her allegiance to the Zodiac wavering. Aurora then confessed that her loyalty to them had been shaken and that she'd seen the truth, that the Zodiac's work was barbaric and would only create a darker world. Aurora and Aida clashed for a while, with Aida demanding that Aurora think of the children, prompting Aurora to snap back that she was and she couldn't stand back and be quiet any longer. Knowing that Aurora would only disturb the plan, Aida signalled to Amir reluctantly, prompting Amir to pick up the ice block to continue the Zodiac's plans. After Aurora's final cry for Spencer, Amir brought the ice block crashing down, her life extinguished. After Amir pleaded to his son to release him with Imran refusing, the GPA handed Amir over to the authorities for trial. Case Appearances *Just Drop Dead (Case #11 of Explore the World) *Send Shivers Down My Spine (Case #18 of Explore the World) *The Poisoned Tree (Case #28 of Explore the World) *Death in the Fast Lane (Case #35 of Explore the World) *Dead and Buried (Case #38 of Explore the World) *Death in Paradise (Case #40 of Explore the World) *The King Has Fallen (Case #42 of Explore the World) *Head Hunt (Case #49 of Explore the World) *No Checking Out (Case #50 of Explore the World) *Hell and High Water (Case #52 of Explore the World) *Evil Under the Sun (Case #53 of Explore the World) *Melting Point (Case #67 of Explore the World) *Fall at the Last Hurdle (Case #70 of Explore the World) *The Coldest Day in Hell (Case #71 of Explore the World) Category:Characters (ETW) Category:Suspects (ETW) Category:Quasi-Suspects (ETW) Category:The Divine Purpose members Category:Lab Personnel (ETW) Category:Central Characters (ETW) Category:The Zodiac members Category:Killers (ETW) Category:Victims (ETW)